Unchained Grimoire
The Unchained Grimoire is a gathering of warlocks which meets in a secret and secluded location out in the sands of Tanaris every Sunday at nine in the evening. The only entrance requirements for the meeting are that one be a practitioner of the fel arts and be able to speak the prevailing tongue of the meeting (Demonic). During meetings attendees are invited to speak on topics of their choosing, ranging from current events to research to ethics and philosophies of the Art. Agendas may be set in advance to help keep meetings productive and moving but all attendees are encouraged to participate at all times. An informal social hour occasionally occurs after proper business is done, generally around midnight. History of the Unchained Grimoire For two years prior to the founding of the Unchained Grimoire, warlocks from both Alliance and Horde communities met in secret on a weekly basis, and they called themselves the Order of the Veiled Eye. When the Eye officially closed up shop, several members of that coven took it on themselves to found a new entity to take its place. Customs of the Unchained Grimoire There is no official leader of the Unchained Grimoire; all are equals within the circle. That said, many of the long-term attendees will take it upon themselves to provide structure during meetings and enforce order and the rules. At times certain members may take on official tasks or roles within the group (such as librarian or secretary) but these roles are not afforded more status than any other. Warlocks who attend meetings of the Unchained Grimoire agree to abide by the following rules at the meetings: # No fighting. # No politics. # Keep a respectful silence when not presenting. # No summoning unbound demons, or anything one cannot control on one's own. # No presentations which may affect others present without prior consent. # No killing of other members. # No personal grievances (unless they have potential to affect the group as a whole). # No information shared at the Grimoire may be reshared elsewhere. # Attendees are responsible for the behavior of their apprentices. # No visitors not of the Art without prior approval given by the circle as a whole. All rules are enforced for the duration of the meetings and for an hour before and after the gatherings, in order to ensure all attendees safe travel to and from the meeting place. What one does on one's own time, however, is considered to be one's own business. Disciplinary action for breaches of the rules is determined by the Grimoire as a whole. Past punishments have been varied and creative. As fighting is not allowed during meetings (and members who have seemed ready to go at it have been told to "take it out on the sands"), members have taken to throwing a handful of sand in response to insults or as a dramatic way of calling for a duel with the offending party. Sand-throwing in and of itself is not considered a breach of the rules. Should meetings of the Grimoire come under attack from any source, all members in attendance are expected to defend the group. As a member of the Grimoire, being caught openly doing deeds in service to the Legion, the Hammer, or the Cult of the Damned is punishable by death. OOC Information The Unchained Grimoire is a weekly meet-and-greet for warlocks of both factions, intended to help members find and facilitate roleplay. Despite the new name and recent venue change we've been meeting in some fashion for two years and are still going strong. Our meetings take place at 9pm server time (7pm Pacific/10pm Eastern) on Sunday evenings, in a Roll20 campaign dedicated to the purpose. Generally one or more of the facilitators will be in the campaign thirty minutes to an hour before meeting start to help new people get set up and for general information/assistance. OOC "blackboard" doodling and chit-chat is enabled and encouraged during this time. Frequently Asked Questions # Is my character welcome at the Grimoire? All warlocks are welcome! # Why cross-faction? Your character already consorts with demons and dark powers. Why not the Horde/Alliance? # Why Roll20? Back in Mists we met in game using the Glyph of Demon Hunting to communicate (it compelled warlocks with Dark Apotheosis active to speak in Demonic, and it just so happened that Horde and Alliance "shared" a Demonic translator). With the removal of that glyph in Warlords of Draenor, we lost our way to communicate cross-faction in game, and so we had to find another way to allow both our Horde and Alliance members to continue with our meetings. # How would my character learn about the Unchained Grimoire? Early attendees were drawn together by letters and missives, but you are free to determine how your character found their way to the meetings. Perhaps their master or mentor mentioned it, perhaps a friend at the Sanctum or in the Cleft of Shadow showed them the way. Anywhere members of the Art gather, you might be able to find someone who would know about the Grimoire and might pass on the word to a promising warlock. (Just do please give present members the benefit of not being complete idiots; no one is plastering ten-foot-tall posters on the Stormwind Cathedral.) # My character is not a warlock. Can I still come? Unfortunately there is probably another group or meeting better suited for your non-warlock character. But if and when you do roll a warlock, we'd love to have you! Resources and Links Website: Roll20 Campaign: http://tinyurl.com/tug-roll20 For help or information in-game, please contact Adrya or Astoreth on Horde, or Cladriah on Alliance Moon Guard. Category:Organizations Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Demonic Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Unchained Grimoire